Brewfest
Brewfest is a holiday loosely based on the Bavarian Oktoberfest. It begins on the 3rd of October, which is the German national holiday, the German Unity Day .It contains quests and novelty things such as outfits, kegs, and riding rams. It lasts from October 3rd until October 16th. :Celebrated by both the Horde and the Alliance, the Brewfest is a time to enjoy the fermented fruits of the harvest: pretzels, cheese, and booze! The competing breweries Thunderbrew, Barleybrew, and the Ogres, all come together outside of all the major cities in a bid to outdo each other with their special ales, meads, and beers. Brave adventurers are invited to sit back, take a pull, and sample the finest wares these brewers have to offer!''http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/events/brewfest/ Ticket redemption There are several items you can get from redeeming . To redeem your tickets, visit Belbi Quikswitch, Dun Morogh or Blix Fixwidget, Durotar. Quests Alliance * from Dark Iron Sabotage Plans found on the ground. ** from Coren Direbrew, Blackrock Depths * from Commoners found in every major city. * from Goldark Snipehunter, Dun Morogh * from Goldark Snipehunter, Dun Morogh * from Neill Ramstine, Dun Morogh ** ** or ** Horde * from Dark Iron Sabotage Plans found on the ground. ** from Coren Direbrew, Blackrock Depths * from Commoners found in every major city. * from Glodrak Huntsniper, Durotar * from Glodrak Huntsniper, Durotar * Ram Master Ray, Durotar ** from Ram Master Ray, Durotar ** from Cort Gorestein OR from Ja'ron ** from Driz Tumblequick, Durotar Continuing to help out Brewfest After completeing the quest "There and Back Again" by your respective faction, talk to your Ram Racing Master. There is an option to help out by delivering more ale from the village to the Ram Racing Apprentice. This is not a quest that will show up in your quest log, but you can repeat it twice a day (it resets every 12 hours). You can make the run back and forth for as long as your Racing Ram is available, and for each successful run, you will receive 2 . ''This has been increased to 3 tickets per keg while the Dark Iron attacks are disabled. Skilled riders can deliver a keg every 50 seconds, which works out to 11-12 kegs in the time allotted. Dark Iron Attacks prepare to attack Brewfest]] Every hour on the half-hour, a party of Dark Iron Dwarves will crash the party at the main Brewfest camps outside Ironforge and Orgrimmar. Hitting these dwarves with a beer mug will stop them from stealing the free brew. Here's how you can participate in saving the free brew for the invited guests: There are NPCs representing each brewery around the area. If you /wave at one of the ones dual wielding glowing tankards, they will toss you one. Using this item will cause you to take a drink and throw the mug. If there are Dark Irons around, it may hit one of them and give you a 'mark' (this is noted as a buff, the number of Dark Irons you knock out is noted in it). The mug works even with no Dark Irons around; it just flies over and lands on the ground. Each time you throw the mug, you lose it, but another one will quickly be thrown to you by a barker provided you are somewhere nearby. Throwing the mugs several times gets you drunk also. The 'marks' can be converted into Brewfest tickets on a one to one basis at the friendly ticket vendor at any time. Note that the buff stacks to 25, but it is possible to get more than 25 tickets during an attack if you turn in before the attack is done. The mugs last 15 minutes, logged in or not. They are handed out from the Brewery Barkers whenever you use the /wave emote on them. On occasion large, silver mugs will be placed on the ground. Walking through one of these mugs will give the player a whirlwind attack buff for several seconds. When one such mug is placed on the ground, a barker will yell out "try some of this super brew". Attacks disabled Early in the evening on October 3rd, 2007, the Dark Irons attacks were temporarily disabled. The attack event was causing problems for users, and not working as intended on higher population servers. The ability to /wave at a barmaid and get a drink has also been disabled, due to players spamming the emote and causing problems for other users. To compensate for the tickets the event would generate, the Keg Delivery quest now awards three tickets per keg (instead of two), and the Barking quests award 40 tickets (instead of 15). Blizzard has confirmed that the fix will not be ready by the end of Brewfest '07, but that the Dark Iron will be returning next year.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2215641690 Racing Ram Tips Several of the quests involve the racing rams, including the barking runs and the keg delivery. The Rental Racing Ram lasts for a total of 4 minutes. During the keg delivery daily quest, the time limit for the ram is increased by 30 seconds for each keg delivered. If you gallop the whole way, a single keg trip can easily take as little as 50-60 seconds, meaning that expert ram riders can stretch out the four-minute keg run to 8-10 minutes, getting 30 tickets or more. The rams have 5 speeds, accessed through the Ram Racing Reins. Using the reins "encourages" the ram to speed up; encourage it enough times and its speed increases (see the speed table below). It takes a few clicks to go up to the next speed and you have to click on a regular basis to stay in a speed range. Clicking faster than the maintenance rate will speed up the pace, while not clicking for a while will slow down. If you get into Canter speed, you get a stacking debuff called Ram Fatigue which tracks your ram's fatigue. If this debuff stacks to 100, your ram becomes exhausted and slows almost to a crawl for 15 seconds. There are apple barrels which, if you ride by closely enough, will remove the Ram Fatigue debuff entirely and allow it to start at zero again. This is very important to maximize ticket gain from the keg delivery daily quest. Using the 2 barrels near the path you travel and the third in the ram pen, you can remain in gallop mode for the entire ride. In fact, if you time it well, you don't even need the barrel in the middle, shaving seconds off your time by going straight from the first to the third barrel. Players with lag may find that riding past the barrels does not always dispel the debuff. If this happens to you, compensate by ramming (no pun intended) the barrels for a half second or so and then slide around them. An alternate method is to make an arching, banana shaped, path around the barrel resulting in a longer path through the barrel's trigger radius without having to actually pause the forward movement of the ram. This extra time in proximity to the barrel will reduce the chance that you will miss your reset and exhaust your ram. A second alternative is to simply stop (by pressing the the key that would normally cause you to back up) momentarily, again creating extra time in proximity to the barrel. A tip for quick, easy course changes: once you get your ram pointed on a clear straight path to an apple barrel or keg pick-up or drop-off point, rotate your camera to face the direction you'll want to travel after getting there. That way, when you reach your destination, you can press the right mouse button to change your heading instantly and accurately. The rams are always running, but the game still keeps track of whether your character is in run or stand mode. If you are in run mode many peoples' camera swings to face forward. You can just press your key bound to turn off movement. Your ram will still be running, but your camera will stay in place as if you were standing still. Mobs Horde *Agres Farwithers *Blix Fixwidget *Brewfest Reveler *Bron *Cort Gorestein *Driz Tumblequick *Drohn's Distillery Apprentice *Drohn's Distillery Barker *Drunken Brewfest Reveler *Glodrak Huntsniper *Gordok Brew Apprentice *Gordok Brew Barker *Gordok Brew Chef *Ja'ron *Ram Master Ray *Self Turning and Oscillating Utility Unit *Suntouched Apprentice *Tapper Swindlekeg *T'chali's Voodoo Brewery Apprentice *T'chali's Voodoo Brewery Barker *Uta Roughdough Alliance *Goldark Snipehunter *Neil Ramstein *Pol Amberstill *Daran Thunderbrew *Belbi Quikswitch *Human Commoner *Dwarf Commoner *Night Elf Commoner *Draenei Commoner *Ipfelkofer Ironkeg Screenshots Image:WoWScrnShot 092207 175803.jpg‎|Brewfest in Durotar. Image:Markvend.jpg‎|Prize Ticket Vendor. Image:Bron.jpg‎|Sausage Vendor. Image:Ridingmas.jpg‎|Ram Racing Master. Image:Drunken Brewfest Reveler.jpg‎|Drunken Brewfest Reveler Known bugs ;Complimentary sample mugs are not lootable. To obtain one target a barmaid and /wave. You only need to wave once, the barmaid will throw you another when you use it. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2200280007&postId=21999120319 :The /wave at a barmaid function has been disabled along with the Dark Iron Attacks. ;Many players were initially unable to get the Pink Elekks quest. :This issue was hotfixed, with the side effect that the people who did get the quest got to do it again. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2200280007&postId=21999120319 ;Corben Direbrew is not spawning in Black Rock Depths This appears to be due to a misconfiguration on the servers and is being investigated.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2200280007&postId=21999120319 :A simple reset of the instance has been known to fix the bug on some servers. If you can see the drills on the right upon entering, Corben will spawn. ;Some players are not able to do the Bark for... quests. When they pass the flags, no objective will be completed, and because of that the quest can not be completed. :An in-game email sent if you put in a ticket about this says it's because they didn't expect so many people to do the quests at once. :This has now been hotfixed.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2215641690&postId=22153036580 References External links Category:Brewfest Category:Holiday